empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Blades of Passion
This is the ruleset to Zonda's game. Read it, or don't. Either way, you'll need to know it, seeing as how I won't be running around explaining every detail to you if you didn't arse to understand. I. Actions A. Each turn a player has access to four actions 1. Actions can be allocated to anything. I cannot stress this enough. As long as it makes sense, go for it--I won't tell you if it's right or wrong until after the turn is up. They are always d20's. 2. The number of actions needed for a certain technology may be different than another technology due to the complexity of what is being researched. It may take you three turns of 14's and 15's to get farming, but militarized robotics will go well into the 10, maybe 15 turns. B. Unless stated all actions succeed or are used to advance research into a more complicated technology. II. Military A. Creating Armies, Navies and Air Forces 1. Raising a military force costs one action, and 15 currency per army. Upkeep for these armies 5 currency a turn. 2. You may ‘Draft’ four military forces in a single turn though doing so raises the price to raise said force to 20 currency each to represent the bureaucracy involved 3. Neglecting domestic needs for military recruitments will lead to consequences detrimental to your nation B. Warfare Each army, navy and air force will roll 1d10 with bonuses being per-force rather than a blanket III.Currency/Economy It's simply called 'currency' Why? Because every nation calls their money differently, and for the sake of simplicity, it's their currency. You may name it whatever else you wish, but the point remains. A. Beginning currency 1. A nation begins with 250 Currency as ‘seed’ money for their nation’s economy. B. Income 1. A nation automatically receives 25 currency a turn 2. Income will increase by an appropriate ammount between the Nation who agrees to be your trading partner. The larger the distance and variation of home fauna/etc, the more exotic something is to a certain people, the more they'll pay for it. Apples from your neighbor may be worth something, but dates from the corner of the earth is another thing. 3. Income will increase by an arbitrary amount do to actions allocated to advance or adjust your economy, ie Promoting Industry would give you +100 currency a turn. 4. Income can decrease due to maintaining military forces, natural disasters, or any other events that would require your government to lose funds C. Recording Your currency. 1. Because it can be assumed many of the _____ Builder community can not be trusted, thus a trustworthy 3rd Party will be responsible for recording how many official Credits each nation has IV. Resources A. Resources are acquired by allocating an action to find them B. Trading resources: All resources will be measured in 'deposits' unless said otherwise. If you find a single deposit of iron on your lands, and come to trade Iron with another nation, you no longer have access to iron, but the other nation will. (Think of it as the Civ5 system) Unless you have two deposits of iron, then all is dandy. C. Resources with Actions 1. Some resources are necessary to research technology, ie Plutonium would be needed to begin research into Nuclear Fission D. Resources not needed for technology, ie Precious Metals like Gold, may give a boost to your income V. Phases A. This incarnation of whichever Builder these rules are in will contain two phases 1. Action Phase a. In the Action Phase you will roll for actions and do any sort of military actions b. This will be the primary phase and you will basically do almost all your actions in it 2. Special Phase a. In the Special Phase natural events, nation instability, any sort of thing that effects a nation will be announced to be dealt with in the next Action Phase b. The Special Phase will either be attached to the Action Phase Synopsis or come shortly after c. This phase is mainly to make sure non-player events are not hidden under layers of player messages V. GM’s A. There will be two GMs 1. The first GM will be the Main GM and for all intensive purposes is the actual Game Master a. The GM will start and end the game b. He will write-up responses to Player posts and decide successes and failures c. He will post the Event Table and the dice to determine non-player events d. He will update the map c. Basically he’ll be running the game while the other GM; 2. The second GM isn’t really a Game Master as much as a recorder a. The Recorder will record the starting stats of a nation along with amount of currency and number of military forces b. He will also be responsible for keeping track of technology and other actions taken by each player along with their Credits each turn and number of military forces with bonuses c. The purpose of the Recorder is to act as the reference-chart in case of inconsistencies, if you cheat the Recorder will know and you’ll get your ass kicked out of the game d. You should of course always have your own chart for quick references to makethe Recorder’s job easier e. The Recorder can use this chart to organize each Player Nation; -Name: -Color: -Credits: -Income Per Turn: -Armies: d10+ -Navies: d10+ -Air Forces: d10+ -Researched -Researching: -Resources: -Trading Partners: VII. Synopsis A. Basically you have four actions a turn to do anything with. You may need more than one action to research something advanced but normally for things like infrastructure you only need one. Your actions always succeed but for the advanced things you’ll probably need more than one turn to finish it. B. To make more currency per turn you can spend actions upgrading your economy with things like industries, find expensive minerals or becoming a Trading Partner with another country. For every Trading Partner you have you get 10 currency a turn. To become a trading partner just ask, “Hey, want to be a trading partner?” and hope they say yes. C. To raise a military force (Army, Navy or Air Force) you spend an action . For each Army/Navy/Air Force you have you have to spend 10 currency a round to maintain them though. The upkeep cost may increase if you have more advanced tech too. Every military force rolls 1d10 with bonuses counting for every force, not just one total. D. Some more advanced technology may require resources too. To find resources like oil, plutonium or gold you have to spend an action or two looking for it. You can also ask other players who have what you’re looking for and set up a deal like 50 Credits a turn to have all the Oil you want. E. There are two phases, Action and Special. In the Action Phase you post your actions, fight wars, do diplomatic shit and basically all the other things you as a player need to do. In the Special Phase the GM posts a chart and some dice rolls to find out what Special Event has happened where. Each event has a monetary price to deal with it and something that needs to be addressed by the player next Action Phase. This is to add a little surprise into the game.